Fractured Reality
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Lelouch Will Kresnik is the twin brother of Ludger Will Kresnik, and younger brother of Julius Will Kresnik. He doesn't carry a Chromatus, but instead wields a mysterious power called Geass. Ludger and Julius are the only family he knows. He knows the truth behind his past and family... and he'll be damned if he loses everything. Jude/Milla Leia/Alvin Gaius/Muzet Ludger/Lara
1. Chapter 0-1: Intertwined Fate

_I killed them._

Origin looked at him with pitying eyes while he was unable to look at the Spirit, look down while blood dripped from the tip of his spear.

_I couldn't save Julius._

Elle could only look at him weakly, her breathing slow and hoarse, her tiny hands clutching her chest. She didn't know what he had done, but she knew that he granted Bisley a painful death.

_I killed Bisley._

What was he supposed to do? His friends were gone, killed by his hands. He had been forced to kill his own brother, despite wanting to be with him. He had thrown everything away for Julius, and in the end, it was all for nothing. He couldn't even protect Elle, she was going to die soon.

_I can't even save Elle._

Slowly, pale green eyes met the Spirit, and with a parted breath, he gave the being his wish. Elle's eyes widened, but was unable to say anything while Chronos looked at him as if he were a contradiction. "You realize that, by doing this, the chances of history repeating itself are high, correct?" he asked the bloodstained Kresnik, who gave a solemn nod.

Origin looked pained as he tried to force a smile. "Very well... Ludger Kresnik, I shall grant you're wish."

_I want to save them all..._

The spirit raised its arms, and soon a white light began to bathe the entire area. Ludger Kresnik watched as his body began to fade away, and his chromatus crumble. Elle disappeared from existence, but a tear fell from her face and splattered against the floor.

_This time... I'll protect them._

**Ludger Kresnik, the man who took the lives of his friends, and his dear brother. He seeks the undo the crimes of the present by rewriting the course of his history.**

~~~Fractured Reality~~~

Origin sighed heavily, crouching down and taking the pale golden pocket watch that belonged to Ludger in his hands. "He will be forced to relive this hell, over and over again... It will be an endless loop." Origin said sorrowfully, standing back up and looking at Chronos. "Do you believe that he can change his future?"

"I think he is a fool, Origin." Chronos shook his head. "He chose his brother over that girl, and he paid the price. However..." For the first time since Origin knew him, the humanity-loathing keeper of time flashed a look of pity. "Even I would not sentence a human to such a fate. Killing the ones you had grown to trust and care for is hard enough, but to kill them, over and over again... It will become a hellish existence."

Origin nodded. "That it would. If only there was some way that..."

He trailed off. Chronos tilted his head and folded his arms over his chest, staring at his friend as he delved deep into thought. "Origin? What are you thinking?"

It was a good while before the spirit developed a giant smile of brilliance on his face and turned to the keeper of time. "Chronos, please open the gateway to C's World."

Chronos raised an eyebrow, wondering why Origin would want to go there. C's World was a place that branched itself off from other realms and alternate dimensions, those separate from the fractured and the prime. It was, for all intents and purposes, a collective pool of man's consciousness. All of their hatred, sorrow, grief, joy, sadness, and every piece of emotion were gathered there. The Great Spirit of the Soul, C, was probably the oldest spirit out of all them, save the three Primordial Spirits themselves.

But what on Earth would want Origin to go-

Then it clicked, and a look of astonishment and worry came to his face. "You're going to use _him_? He hasn't undergone the purification process, and this is not even his world."

Origin giggled. Sometimes, it was hard to tell if the Spirit was a man or a woman, but it hardly mattered at this point. "His sins are great, so great that reincarnation is impossible. He would be forced to live in Limbo, despite the deed he had accomplished for giving birth to a new world order." Origin said before giving a sly smile. "Of course, that also means I am given the opportunity to take advantage of Ludger Kresnik's wish."

"By altering history with the man who is practically the only human I've come to respect." Chronos said with a grin. "You've grown devious since the last time I saw you."

Origin could only laugh as Chronos did as requested. The giant cog on his back began to spin rapidly while the three rings that stemmed from the cog slammed together in front of him, glowing brightly with balls of light within each ring.

~~~Fractured Reality~~~

_I became a demon._

He couldn't feel anything. His body was cold, his eyes heavy, and his arms limp. The only support he had was the strong grip of his friend, keeping him from falling. "You're punishment... shall be thus..." he stated, trying to hold on for as long as possible before he passed. "You shall forever live behind that mask, acting as one who upholds truth and justice..."

"This Geass... I solemnly accept."

_I wanted to create a world where she could be happy._

He could only smile. Again, he felt nothing, not even as the blade, which had been impaled deep into his stomach and poking out through his back, was wrenched out. He took two steps before his body tumbled down the ramp, blood smearing the path as he fell. He stopped just at the observation deck where his sister had been shackled down. He could only gaze at her weakly as blood began to drizzle from the corner of his mouth and fall down to his chin. She crawled over to him, tears threatening to fall from her face as she took his hand into hers.

He smiled weakly at her. Realization dawned on her, and her eyes widened. "Y-you mean... this was all...'

He didn't have to say anything, for the dead do not speak. However, she knew who he was deep down inside, she knew him better than anyone else. Him doing this action was easy, if it was for the person they knew who he was fighting for.

His sister clinged to his chest, sobbing loudly while she screamed out for so many people to hear. "Big Brother, I... I love you!" she yelled between sobs. He could feel his resolve wavering, but quickly squashed it back down before uttering his final words.

"I destroyed... this world... and remade it... anew..."

Finally, peaceful and content, drowning out the cries and yells and delving into silence, Lelouch vi Britannia closed his eyes for one last time, drifting into the World of C.

_I died to create a new world... And I would gladly do it over and over again for her sake._

**Lelouch vi Britannia, a man willing to give up everything for the sake of creating happiness for his beloved sister. A bloodstained path beyond forgiveness, but a resolution unlike any other came at the end.**

~~~Fractured Reality~~~

The World of C had not changed at all, in fact it had grown even bigger. The two spirits stood on a platform that heavily resembled the interior of a Greek building, marble white pillars standing tall and proud while a sunset without a sun present stood before them. Of course, it was not a sunset.

"_**Ah, Origin... Chronos..."**_ a mixture of voices cried out in unison, speaking all at once. _**"It has been years..."**_

"Indeed it has, C." Chronos nodded. "We have come to ask for a favor."

"_**Regarding Lelouch vi Britannia and that Scion of Kresnik boy, I wager...?"**_

Origin smiled in response. "It appears you intuition has not changed, despite the centuries that have passed by, C. I would like to ask that you lend us Lelouch vi Britannia's soul, so that he could change the course laid out by fate's hands."

C was a Primordial Spirit like them and Maxwell, but he was no ordinary Spirit. He was a being of omnipotence; he was everything and anything within the realm of man. In fact, one could see that he was the embodiment of the spirits and wills of all human beings. His life was once threatened by a fool named Charles zi Britannia, but the man and his conspirator, Marianne vi Britannia, had met their ends and were dragged into Limbo.

And only recently did he obtain a very peculiar human soul, one that had changed the very course of his world. The world that carried Rieze Maxia and Elympios was not the only Prime Dimension, in fact there were several others.. However, unlike fractured dimensions, those from the other prime dimensions, save Spirits, could not traverse to these dimensions due to the boundaries. Of course, there were a few exceptions made here and there, and this was among them.

"_**The Scion of Kresnik slaughtered his former comrades to save the life of his older brother..."**_ C recalled the fate of Ludger Kresnik. _**"But, in the end, he had no choice but to kill him in order to save the life of that little girl named Elle Mel Marta... And he could not save her... And so, he asked for the wheel of time to be spun back to the day when everything began..."**_

Chronos nodded. "That is correct. However, by turning back the wheel of time, we won't be sending Ludger Kresnik back to the day when he encountered Elle Mel Marta, but to the very day he was born. History repeats itself, and Ludger Kresnik will forever be sentenced to repeat the actions he committed. However, suppose something changed the past that was laid out beforehand... Say, a prince of Britannia?"

For a while, there was nothing but silence. Then, however, a booming laughter could be heard all over. _**"I see... I see now! Quite the plan, the two of you made! Have Lelouch vi Britannia be reborn in the world of Rieze Maxia and Elympios, not as a prince of Britannia, but as a Scion of Kresnik...! How devious of you, Origin!"**_

"All that time purifying human souls has made me inherit some traits from them." Origin admitted. "And the fate handed down to Ludger Kresnik is not a fate I would condemn him to."

For the first time in millennia, the clouds in C's World parted, revealing outlines of several human beings, all of which stretching back to different eras, genders, ages, and nationalities. _**"Then consider your request granted..."**_ C spoke before his voice went silent. One of the outlines flickered before reappearing before Origin in the shape of a flickering purple orb.

Chronos sighed, a hand running through his hair before taking the orb in his hands and opening the gate once more. "Two Kresniks were bad enough, but a wielder of the Power of Kings? I think it's time for me to retire from my job as the Great Spirit of Time." he muttered incoherently before he and Origin stepped through the gate.

One thing was for sure, the fates of Ludger Kresnik and Lelouch vi Britannia would forever be intertwined with this one decision...

Chapter END


	2. Chapter 0-2: The Spirius Exam

_Prologue: The Spirius Exams_

Lelouch Will Kresnik was not an early morning person. In fact, he was probably one of the most lazy people you would ever meet on the face of the planet, preferring to go gambling against some stuck up politician or well known nobleman before cleaning them out. He avoided anything that was even remotely related to physical exercise, and yet, despite all attempts of doing so, his older brother had a knack for getting him involved in sports.

Scratch that, _both_ of his brothers.

"Lelouch, come on!" Said youth groaned, pulling the covers over his head when he heard the voice of his twin brother from outside the door. "We'll be late! Julius is probably already waiting for us! I am not failing this exam because you don't want to work!"

Lelouch was about to give off one of his usual replies before remembering what today was, and sighed. He had forgotten that today was the Spirius Entrance Exam. It had only been a few months since they had gotten those letters in the mail regarding recommendations. He knew that their older brother might have had a hand in it, but chose not to inform his brother of this.

Tossing the covers off of him, Lelouch stood up and slipped out of his nightclothes, grabbing whatever was laying around on the floor. His bedroom was really messy considering what sort of person he was, but despite appearances, it was rather well organized. His attire consisted mainly of a black turtleneck with a white jacket bearing black trims, a dark blue scarf tied loosely around his neck, and a pair of worn jeans, complete with black boots.

As soon as he opened the door, he was met with the face of an annoyed Ludger Kresnik. "Took you long enough!" he snapped, clearly irritated. "How in the world could you have overslept?!"

"Says you." Lelouch replied casually, moving past Ludger and heading straight for the door. "Knowing you, you probably forgot to set the alarm clock, and overslept." He hid his smirk when he saw his brother flinch, knowing that he hit the nail on the head. It was typical of his brother, but he really couldn't have him any other way.

As soon as Lelouch closed the door behind him and made his way toward the Elevator, he heard Ludger burst out from the door and run after him.

~~~Fractured Reality~~~

Lelouch Will Kresnik was the twin brother of Ludger Kresnik, thus he was the younger brother of Julius Kresnik, a well-known agent within the Spirius Corporation, as well as an important figure in the multi-dollar company. Despite being twins, there was a stark contrast between the two, in both personality and body wise. Ludger's hair was mostly white but later dyed the right side of his bangs because he thought it looked cool, and upon learning that Julius was an agent of the Spirius Corporation, trained his body to one day be the same caliber as his older brother, seeing as how he was their acting guardian from birth.

Lelouch, on the other hand, was another story. He dyed his hair completely, and avoided physical activities whenever he could. He loved Julius, but he was against the idea of him being an agent, as he was the only family he had left. This, of course, always put him at odds with Ludger whenever the subject came up, but Lelouch had to come to terms that his brother took on the job because he wanted to, plus it was also a source of income. The job paid the bills, and their place of residence. Of course, many people stated that Lelouch was more like Julius than Ludger, despite the two being twins. He wasn't like Ludger, in fact people wondered if they actually were twins at all.

However, despite the confusion and remarks, Ludger and Lelouch were the only family Julius had, hence why he took the two in when they had lost their mother. Ludger remembered nothing about his parents... but Lelouch did. He didn't want his brother to know the truth about Julius, or their family history. If at all anything, it seemed as if Lelouch despised the Kresnik blood within him. Though, considering who he truly was, it wasn't so surprising...

~~~Fractured Reality~~~

As soon as the two arrived, Julius cracked a small smile as he closed pocket watch and slipped it into his pants pocket. "You guys barely made it on time." their older sibling remarked with a kind tone. "Let me guess... Ludger forgot to set his alarm clock and Lelouch didn't want to get out of bed?"

Ludger's cheeks flushed as he scratched his head in embarrassment while Lelouch crossed his arms. "Ludger, I understand, but why did you have to involve _me_ in this?" he asked, sounding very annoyed.

Julius chuckled at Lelouch's ire. "Well, Ludger says he's always wanted the job, but you need to exercise, the last thing we need is for you to be more of a twig than you already are." At the mention of his slim build, Lelouch scowled and glared at Julius, who gave that shit-eating grin he always did whenever he managed to get under his younger brother's skin. However, the scowl deepened when the raven-haired Kresnik saw how one of the agents behind Julius was staring at him with a dreamy look on her face.

It was common knowledge that there were many women, some of which fans of Julius, that held a crush on him the size of Rieze Maxia after it had been unified. In fact, Ludger recalled that, one time; back when they were in high school, that Lelouch's mailbox was practically full of love letters from his secret admirers. Their landlady commented that Lelouch was turning out to be quite the playboy, which further annoyed said Kresnik.

"Still, you're really winging it if you decided to show up barely on time." Julius stated, his voice losing its gentle tone as he spoke to Ludger. "You do realize that this is the Spirius Entrance Exam, right?"

"Yes, I know, brother..." Ludger sighed, hanging his head low before he stiffened when he saw Julius gain what Lelouch called the 'Stern Brother Lecture' look, even pushing up his glasses for emphasis.

"Don't call me that." he said sternly. "Today, I'm just your examiner. Just because we're family doesn't mean you'll get special treatment." After saying that, however, he quickly regained his brotherly look and firmly grasped his brother's shoulder. "But, just so you know, if anything happens to you two, I'll step in, alright?"

Lelouch sighed. "Julius, you can stop coddling him? He's not a child anymore."

"What? Jealous that I treat him better than you do? Or maybe it's because of-"

"One more word, Julius Kresnik, or so help me Maxwell, I _will_ end you." Lelouch cut him off, a harsh glare directed at the elder Kresnik. Ludger chuckled while Julius looked amused before one of the agents behind him moved in front of the two and held out a pair of weapons.

Ludger's style was the same as Julius', a pair of twin blades held in an underhand fashion. It was quick, easy, and at the same time, lethal. He could strike with precise attacks and maneuver quickly around the enemy, managing to confuse them and take them down quickly with a display of skill. However, compared to Ludger, who had been using this style for about two years now, Julius had been using this style of combat since the day he was an agent, thus he was much stronger and better at it than Ludger ever was.

Lelouch's style was different. In fact, it was much more bizarre than Julius and Ludger's fighting style. He basically relied on a rapier, preferring the fencing style over others, however what made his style unique was the knife he wielded in his free hand, holding in the same way Julius and Ludger did, however he also held the blade in a reverse manner. Many people wondered why he preferred this style, but he never told them why.

Ludger took the blades from the agent alongside Lelouch. Ludger's swords were made of fine-iron steel with a curved edge and an enclosed handle, while Lelouch's sword was half the length of his leg, and the width easily matching Julius' arm. The hilt was that of a circle bearing a lotus-style symbol, and the handle nothing but a simple black shaft with a standard grip. The secondary weapon was a combat knife.

As soon as the two took on their respective stances, Julius smiled and nodded at the two. "You're as unique as ever, Lelouch." Julius commented, earning a small smile of recognition from the raven-haired Kresnik before looking at Ludger. "And I see you use a similar combat grip... we're definitely brothers."

For some strange reason, Lelouch noticed something flash over Ludger's face, but it quickly disappeared. Julius caught sight of it, and frowned. "Is something wrong, Ludger?"

For a while, he seemed to be hesitant, but relented and gave his answer. "Julius... last night... I had a dream that you killed me." Julius' eyes widened slightly while Lelouch frowned, wondering what could have caused the dream. He briefly thought that perhaps Ludger was starting to remember what had happened several years ago, but quickly dismissed the thought. According to Marvin, the chances of him remembering were next to nothing.

Julius, after a brief silence, gave a slight condescending and knowing smirk as he folded his arms. "Well, if you keep eating my tomato cupcakes, then the dream might come true." he said in a teasing manner, causing Ludger to blush. Lelouch couldn't help but snicker, bringing up his scarf so that Ludger couldn't see it. Unfortunately for him, Julius wasn't done just yet. "Same thing goes for you too, Lelouch. I'd appreciate it if you didn't raid the fridge for any leftover pasta."

This time it was Ludger's turn to snicker while Lelouch scowled. _'I'll get you back for this...'_ he vowed silently before watching Julius revert back to his serious personality as he straightened himself out, his eyes losing whatever gentleness they had earlier, now replaced with eyes befitting that of an agent. "Well, enough small talk. As I'm sure you're aware, this is an underground training area, and it will also be used as the test field for your exams. You can even reach the Torbalian Highroad from here, which is right on the outskirts of town. I wouldn't though, it's an automatic fail. You're test is simple: take out five monsters within the time limit. You can use whatever strategy you want, however the Spirius Corporation is not responsible for any injuries you sustain through the exam."

It was then that the cold mask broke, revealing a slight tender feeling of brotherly affection for the two. "But... if thing's get out of hand, I'll step in, okay?"

The two nodded immediately, and in a split second, Lelouch felt his body become tense, his eyes sharp, and his weapons feeling light. He quickly whirled around and shot forward, delivering a straight kick.

The enemy was knocked back instantly, staggering away from the strike. The agents were impressed while Ludger was shocked that his brother had developed such sharp reflexes. Julius smiled slightly, noticing that despite Lelouch's avoidance of physical activities, he was fit and healthy, probably near the same level as he was. He could probably give that snake Rideaux a run for his money.

"If you don't hurry, Ludger..." Lelouch said, not taking his eyes off the Spirius Axebeak as it recovered from its shock. "I'll finish this exam before you do."

Ludger snapped out of it and ran to his brother's aide, the two acting in perfect sync as they engaged the enemy. Julius couldn't help but not in approval, seeing how well coordinated they had become in the last few years. While Julius and Rideaux, as much as he hated to admit it, weren't anything to sniff at, Lelouch and Ludger were on a whole-other level.

Then again, they were brothers, after all.

~~~Fractured Reality~~~

"_**Time Disintegrate!"**_

"_**Crescendo!"**_

The moment Ludger burst and delivered a rush of swift strikes, Lelouch spun his body around, knocking both blades into the green bird before it was finally knocked down to the ground, no longer able to move. Ludger sighed, slipping the blades back to the sheaths behind his waist while Lelouch placed his rapier into his belt and the knife slipping into his sleeve. "That's the last of them..." the white-haired Kresnik breathed in relief, stretching his arms out. "But, man, you've gotten a lot better than before, Lelouch."

The black haired brother smiled smugly, crossing his arms. "And you're still lacking. Julius could pull off that arte better than you could." Ludger smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a bashful look on his face. "Although, even he would have to admit that he couldn't perform it that quickly."

"You... think so?"

"Yeah. Anyway, that was the last one. Let's head back."

Ludger's steps gained an extra bounce to them as they walked back to the entrance where Julius had been waiting for them. Though Lelouch had no interest in being a Spirius Agent, Ludger had always dreamed of becoming one since the day he learned that Julius was one of the best. In a way, Ludger looked up to his brother a great deal, and it wasn't just because that he was their legal guardian and the older brother.

It was also because, to him, he was like a father figure, the one who raised him and looked after him. Both of their parents had died, and Julius was the brother they never knew about until he gained legal custody over them. He was rarely ever home, but he provided them a steady income of money for them, paying the bills and getting food for the table. Of course, Lelouch could still remember that day when Julius came home, visibly thin with his clothes hanging off of him loosely, and Ludger holding up a dish: Margarita Pasta. He had seen a cooking show and tried his hand at it, although the end result was that his hands were covered in bandages. Lelouch hadn't found out about this because he was sleeping on the couch with the book "Paradise Lost" over his face.

However, ever since then, Julius had been coming home a bit more frequently, and was friendlier than he had been since the day he became their guardian. While Lelouch was grateful for this, the downside was that the older Kresnik had practically demanded that Lelouch get into shape. And as if adding insult to injury, he even managed Ludger to jump on the train. Lelouch cared for his twin a great deal, and when he gave out that damned puppy dog look, he was unable to say no.

Even this damned test was Julius' idea for training him. _'This is the last time I go along with his shenanigans...'_ he grumbled before he saw his brother and the agents behind him standing not far off. He also noticed that Julius was tending to his left arm, the one that wore the black glove on his hand. _'I know he wears it because of the time when Ludger accidentally spilled soup on him, but the burns should have already healed...'_ he thought curiously.

"Nice work you two." Julius said, nodding in approval. "We've tallied up the score. Ludger Kresnik: 6 kills, all Spirius Axebeak. Lelouch Kresnik: 14 kills, three Spirius Axebeak and eleven Spirius Drones."

"So, does that mean that we-" Ludger was about to ask when a loud scream came from behind them. Lelouch immediately whirled around, seeing a girl in a pink business suit being attacked by some sort of transparent creature with flowing yellow lines through its body.

He recognized it immediately. "What the hell is a Gatekeeper doing here?" he gritted his teeth before charging forward. "Ludger!"

He received a nod, and the two brought out their weapons. The creature turned its attention away from the girl and howled, meeting their charge head on.

Julius had a lot of explaining to do after this.

Chapter END

**Lelouch Will Kresnik**

**Level: 3**

**Element: Darkness**

**Weakness: Light, Magic Alignments**

**Weapon: Estoc and Knife**

**Title: Lazy Kresnik**

**Description: You're average day couch potato who gets dragged into physical activities with his brothers. Oh, joy...**

**Character Info: The biggest procrastinator on the face of the Earth, and also Ludger's twin brother. He has no desire of becoming a Spirius Agent, but he wants to protect his brothers, regardless of the consequences. He also knows the truth about their family.**

**Ludger Will Kresnik**

**Level: 2**

**Element: None**

**Weakness: Varies**

**Weapon: Dual Blades, Sledgehammer, Dual Pistols**

**Title: Aspiring Kresnik**

**Description: A brother who wants to grow up to be like his older sibling, and protect his twin brother. He has a long road ahead of him.**

**Character Info: Lelouch's older twin brother by a month, and also the chef of the household. He dreams of becoming a Spirius Agent like Julius.**


End file.
